THE MASK POWER OF LOVE (MITCH X STANLEY VERSION)
by Electrodude95
Summary: (This fanfic was made by Armstrongy85 for me) it's about teenagers mitch kelleway and Stanley are secretly lovers and turn for the worse when kelleway puts on the mask and his personality turns evil, it's up to stanley and his friends to get kelleway back before it's to late
1. PROLUGE

Prologue

It was dark at the old manor house as David Smith held the mask in both of his hands, "it's mine I tell you no one else's," he yelled loudly as he began rocking and shaking himself violently about on his chair. David had kept the Mask for well over 60's years of his life, since that time he had worn it off and on, but now at near the end of his life the mask's power had driven him completely mad.

"It's mine and I'm the only one that should have it as I understand it's power," he said to himself as he sat up from the chair with the mask in his hands, he walked down towards the hall to a large open chest. Without thinking what he was doing he threw the mask in, "there mask, here now you'll know what it's like to be locked up and pushed around like what you've done with my life, I've lost everything because of you and now it stops!" He said in an angry voice, "see how you like being locked up for a few years?" He then closed the lid and locked it, then stormed away upstairs, as he climed the stairs to his bedroom thoughts raced thought his mind on what he must do next.

Going in to his room he opened a large chest of drawers near to a large king sized bed, as he pulled the draw open he found what he was looking for, it was an old handgun and it was loaded with one bullet. "Good bye cruel world," he said as he held the gun to his head, his finger was shaking as it lay on the trigger, "thanks for everything." There was a loud bang followed by a deathly silence as David's lifeless body fell to the floor, in the old mans still warm left hand was a key to the chest where the most powerful object on earth was now hidden away, the question was who would find it now and use it?" Most important of all would they sir come to madness and kill themselves?


	2. TEN YEARS LATER

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Ten years later/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"It was mid day in Edge City elementary high as a seventeen year old Stanley Ipkiss walked down a large corridor towards his locker, in both of his hands he was holding a large pile of books, as he drew nearer to his locker he turned hs head and saw a group of football players coming towards him. They were lead by Mitch Kellyaway a tall well built eighteen year old boy and Stanley's boyfriend, as they went passed one of them purposely knocked his shoulder into Stanley's arm and as this happened the books went flying everywhere, Stanley didn't say anything he just gave them a dirty look knowing full well that if he did say anything the whole school would know of Kellyaway's dirty little secret. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;""Arrg, I really hate that Kellyaway sometimes," he said quietly to himself as he got down on his hands and knees and began picking them up one by on, as he did this all of the football players started laughing. ""Poor little Ipkiss," one of them said out loud for all to hear, "I don't know why the school thinks so highly of him, do you Mitch?" Turned his head to the other player Mitch flashed him a smile, he then turned to the group smiling at them, "you all might as well go back to the field coach will be waiting for us there," "aren't you coming with us Kellyaway, we could us you?" Another player asked him in a puzzled voice, "I've got a few things to take care of first I won't be long," he said as he turned his head towards Stanley, "but we've got a match coming up in a few minutes and we need you to be there Captain!" Another player said in an angry voice, "yes and I told you didn't I that I won't be long!?" He said back in a more aggressive sounding voice that scared the other players, "right you heard the captain," said the player who had knock Stanley's arm, "we'll see you soon Mitch." Mitch nodded to them as they walked away through a set of double doors, as soon as he saw that they weren't in sight he made his way over to Stanley, "hi Stanley do you need a hand?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Stanley looked up at him as he reached out a hand, Stanley grabbed it and gave him a sour look, "you know I wish that your boys wouldn't do that on me, why do they do it anyway?" Mitch looked at him and gave him a friend tap on his shoulder, "look Stan, I have told them to go easy on you," he said in a friend warm voice, "do there know that you and I are boyfriends?" Stanley asked in a low voice as he gathered a pile of books up, Mitch smiled softly at him, "no not yet," he said softly, "as far as they think I'm as straight as they all are." Stanley smiled back at him and then turned towards his locker with the books in his hands, "that's good news I suppose then." He as he opened the door and shoved the book inside, he then turned back around to Kellyaway and smiled, "listen Mitch hadn't you better go now and start your game before your teammates get angry?" Mitch smiled at him, "before I do that Stanley I've got something it give you," Stanley looked at him in surprise, "is it important?" He asked as he put on of his arms on Mitch's shoulders, "hold out on of your hands and you will see Stan," Mitch said in a warm voice, Stanley held out his hand as Mitch put his hand into his pocket. As he saw him dong this his face dropped in disappointment as Mitch pulled out a tattered piece of paper, "it that it Mitch, that's what your missing your game for to give me this piece of crap?!" Stanley barked in an angry voice, "Stan this is an invitation from me for a meeting tonight at 08:00 pm and it's not crap this could change both our lives as we know it?" Stanley's face dropped as he heard him saying this, "OK Mitch what's this about?" Mitch laughed playfully as he smiled at Stanley, "it's a secret Stan, meet me tonight at the McDonald's restaurant by my parent's house and I'll tell you then," Stanley gave him a puzzled look, "will it just be you and me there Mitch?" He asked him in a warm voice, "nah Stan my girlfriend Peggy will be coming as well," Stanley smiled and nodded at Mitch as he put one of his hands on his boyfriends shoulders, "I'll catch you late please don't disappoint me." He then walked off to where his teams mates had gone leaving Stanley alone and confused./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;" /p 


	3. THE SECRET

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Stanley was both excited and puzzled at Mitch's invitation to McDonald's as he constancy kept checking his watch for the time, "it's not like him to invite me out for dinner, I wonder whats got into him?" He said as he was about to leave his house, as he was about to open the door to go out her heard his mom shouting his name, "Stanley are you going out?" "Yes mom," Stanley shouted back impatiently as he stepped out, "where are you going?" She shouted out again, "round to Mitch's I'll be home tomorrow after school at 03:30 pm," he shouted up at her in an angry voice, "OK have a nice time and not drinking alcohol remember what happened last time you did that?" "OK mom I won't do that, see you tomorrow love you" Stanley said as he stepped outside and closed the door gently behind him. As he give this he turned his head around and looked around, in front of him was a large patch of wet grass, "arrg, I wish that mom wouldn't keep going on and on about that?" He sad to himself as he walked toward the lawn, "now where did i put that bike?" He asked himself as he turned his head, at his left hand side there was a large grey coloured stone wall, resting against it was a blue coloured push bike, Stanley smiled as he slowly walked up to it. Before he picked it up he looked at hs watch and his face dropped, "oh no it's 07:30, that gives me half an hour to get there great just great I'am gong to be late," he then quickly got on the bike and pedalled as fast as he could he was going to make it for 08:00 not matter what. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Mitch smiled at his fake girlfriend Peggy Brandt as he brought over two large cheese burger and fries and a coffee and coke to the table where they both were sitting, lie Mitch Peggy was eighteen and very attractive, she had long straight red coloured hair and always wore the same sort of clothes. Tonight she wore a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt and a brown leather jacket, she looked at Mitch as sat next to her. Reached over he put one of his arms over her waist, Peggy looked at him and noticed that he was smiling, "you seem happy about something Mitch?" Mitch looked at her with a fire in both of his eyes, "I had some really good news at school today Pegg," "really and what news might that have been?" Peggy asked in a warm voice, Mitch smiled still at her as he made a grab for the cheese burger in front of him, "my team and I got the cut and we're playing in the season next week," Peggy grinned at him and laughed, "that's great news Mitch well done I'm so proud of you." "Thanks Pegg," he said back to her as he took a bit out of the burger, "by the way Pegg do you now what time it is?" Peggy folded her jacket sleeve back and looked at her watch underneath, "it's almost 07:45, why is something wrong?" Mitch looked at her as he wiped his mouth with a napkin, "I'm meeting a friend here tonight," hearing him saying this Peggy's face dropped, "you're meeting your friend Stanley aren't you Mitch?" She started laughing as she reached her hand over to make a grab for her burger, Mitch smiled at her as he watched her taking a bite, "yes that's true Pegg I am meeting Stanley is that alright?" Peggy stopped what she was doing and smiled at him, "yes of course it's alright Mitch I like Stanley like you and why did you ask me such a stupid question?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIText'; font-size: 17pt;"Mitch let out a deep breath and looked at Peggy, "thanks Pegg for this," he said in a warm voice, "I owe you one," Peggy smiled back at him, "no you owe me two Mitch one for keeping your secret and one for Stanley." They then started laughing at other another and as they were doing this they both didn't see Stanley, "is everything OK here?" He said as he walked slowly towards they table, "Stanley glad that you could come, what took you so long babe?" Stanley gave him an odd look and then turned his head around to Peggy, "hey there Pegg long time no see how are you?" Peggy looked at him and smiled, "I'm fine Stanley I suppose that Mitch hasn't told you the reason why he invited as both out at the same time did he?" Stanley looked at her and then turned his head towards his boyfriend, he then turned back around to her, "no he didn't said it was a secret." "Mitch," Peggy said in cool tone, "you shouldn't really leave people in the dark," at this Mitch started laughing, "OK I admit I have kept this secret from both you and Stanley and you deserve to know about what I've got lined up for you both are you ready?" Both Peggy and Stanley nodded and Mitch smiled, "can you both remember Mad Man Smith?" Peggy's smile faded from her lips as she looked hard at Mitch, "wasn't that the old man who went crazy and shot himself in the head Mitch!?" Her tone was hard and icy, "yes that was him but you never guess what there was something that he kept hidden in that house, something special," "what was it Mitch?" Stanley asked as he listened with interest at what his boyfriend had to say, "dunno Stan," Mitch said back, "what I do know is that it was something powerful and ancient," "is this thing dangerous Mitch and surely you,me or Stanley aren't going to use it?" Peggy asked in yet another hard voice, "relax Pegg," Mitch said as he leaned back in his chair, "no one is asking you to use it," "where is this thing Mitch?" Stanley asked in a puzzled voice, Mitch turned his head around and smiled at him, "it's in that house and after we leave here we're heading straight there to get it," hearing me saying this both Stanley and Peggy looked at each other with faces filled with horror./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545; min-height: 20.3px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 17px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Text'; color: #454545;" /p 


	4. THE HOUSE

It was getting later as Stanley Peggy and Mitch made their way towards the old house that belonged to Old man Smith, as they all stoody by the gates Peggy who had been standing next to Mitch gently put one of her hands of his shoulders, "are you sure that this is sure a good idea Mitch?" Mitch turned round and smiled at her, "are you afraid of what we might find in there Peggy?" He asked her in a mocking sort of tone, "no,not at all Mitch," she screamed at him as he had just hurt her feelings, "it's just we don't know weather or not that house is dangerous or not, I mean look at it the place is falling apart?!" Mitch turned his head around and saw a large gaping hole in the roof, he then turned his head around back to Peggy and smiled, "yeah so the house is in need of repair so what, but isn't the thought of finding something hidden inside excite you?"

Hearing him saying this Peggy turned her head away in disgust, "this does excite me Mitch but I am not going to risk my safety to look for some stupid item, now if you will excuse me I going home," "why?" Mitch asked as she walked off, "because Mitch I am working on a project of my own tomorrow and it's called the school newspaper and I've got to wake up early," before Mitch could say anymore she had disappeared, Stanley then walked up slowly to him and looked up at him, "what if Peggy's right Mitch, what if this place is dangerous?" Hearing him saying this Mitch let out a laugh, "don't be stupid Stanley are you going to let me do this on my own like Peggy's just done or are you going to stay and help me?" Before he answer him Stanley saw Mitch crawling thought a gap in the gate and running toward the door of the house, "come on Stanley, I haven't got all night to wait for you," without a second thought Stanley squeezed himself thought the gap and ran up to the door where Mitch was waiting for him. As he got near to him, he was panting like a dog, "what took you so long Ipkiss?" Mitch asked in a sour voice, "sorry Mitch let me just rest here a bit just until I've got my breath back," Mitch put one of his hand gently on Stanley's shoulders and smiled, "there will be time to rest, but it won't be now come on let's go inside shall we?" Again like as before Mitch opened the old looking wooden door and passed thought into the old house, "Stanley what are you waiting for come on in now?!" He shouted in a loud and angry voice, Stanley ignored getting his breath back as he ran inside the house, to his surprise he looked around and found the house to be a dump. There were cobwebs everywhere broken expensive furniture littered the hall there was even a broken expensive vase lying on the floor, Stanley turned to Mitch who was smiling at him, "guess that old man Smith didn't really care for these items?" Stanley looked at him as he caught his breath back, "where do you think that Smith kept that item hidden Mitch, as I can't see anywhere here?" Mitch gave him a sour look and pointed with one of his fingers to the old staircase, "perhaps Smith hid it upstairs in one of the bedrooms?" He then started to climb up the staircase, "your not going up there are you Mitch?" Stanley shouted up to him in a worried voice, "it'll be just like here a dump and unsafe," Mitch gave him a dirty look, "Stanley shut up and follow me there s nothing to be afraid of here."

Like as before Stanley didn't answer him he just follow after him up the stairs, as they both reached the top they both came to a landing, in the middle there were three doors one on the right, one on the left and one in the middle, Mitch turned to Stanley and grinned at him, "see what luck we are having,one of these room much hold the item?" Stanley looked at him confused, "yeah Mitch but which one?" Mitch smiled at him and put one of his hands around his waist, "why don't we find out Stan, you check in the middle room and I'll check in the right room?" At this Stanley ran towards the middle room and opened the door, as he did this he looked over to Mitch, "what should I do if I find anything Mitch?" Mitch looked over at him and gave him a dirty look, "just shout me you fool!" He then opened the door and passed into the room, Stanley did the same, as he entered the room all he could find were dirty rags and broken pieces of furniture, in one corner of the room there was a smashed up bath. "Nothing in here that's worth much," Stanley said as he looked up at the ceiling which had a large hole in it, as he looked up he heard what sound like Mitch screaming. Stanley then ran out of the middle room and into the room that Mitch had entered, as he passed thought the door he saw Mitch sat on what looked like a king sized bed, next to him lying on the floor covered in dusty old rags was a skeleton it's right hand was clenched into a fist and it looked like it was holding something, Stanley looked at Mitch with a face of both shock and horror, "Mitch is that who I think it is?" Stanley asked in a soft voice, Mitch turned to him his face of white as a sheet, "yes Stan that's is or was old man Smith." "Poor guy," Stanley said in a sad voice, "he must have been desperate?" Hearing this Mitch sat up from the bed and knelt over by the skeleton, he then made a grab for the hand, "what are you dong Mitch, can't you leave the dead in peace?!" Stanley said as he shouted at his friend, Mitch turned to him and gave him and angry look, "Stanley you don't get it do you, old man Smith has the key in his hand to where his secret is hidden so be quiet will you and let me find it!"


	5. THE SECRET REVEALED

Stanley watched in horror as Mitch snapped the fingers on the hand of the skeleton back, there was a horrible snapping and crunching of bone as the fingers fell a few yards away from the body, Mitch then looked up to Stanley smiling as he held up a small iron key in his hand. "See Stanley," he said as he walked towards him, "what did I tell you," Stanley looked at him and then looked over at the body, "that key doesn't mean that you have to defile a body though does it?" Mitch smiled and laugh at him as he said this, "but it will be all worth it don't you think in the end now won't it?" Stanley looked at him in disgust as he stood up, "what are we looking for Mitch?"

At this Mitch gave him a very sour look on hs face, "how should I know Stanley? Old man Smith must have kept his secret hidden somewhere in this room," as he said this he began walking along to the bedroom window and as he did this he hadn't noticed a large chest was in his way, "we're got to find it no-." At this point Mitch fell over and hit his arm agaist the hard wooden surface of the bedrooms room, seeing his friend Stanley rushed over to help him up, "Mitch are you OK, did you hurt yourself?" He asked in a warm and worried sounding voice, Mitch looked at him and gave him an angry look as he pushed his hand away, "Stanley are you alright, what a stupid question of course I am not alright?!" As he got up he looked over to where he had fallen and saw the chest, "I think I must have tripped over that thing?" He said as he stood up and began shaking the dust off his clothes, Stanley walked slowly up to the chest and looked at it, "do you think that the old man may have hidden that item in here Mitch?" Mitch looked at him and smiled as he rubbed his arm "there is only one way to find out Stanley," he said as he held the key up in his hand and walked slowly over to the chest, he then held the key to the lock and began turning it strangely enough the key fitted perfectly. As the lock began to open Mitch turned toward Stanley and smiled, "would you care to open the chest Stan," he said in an excited voice, "seeing as you were the one to suggest trying the key in the first place." Stanley nodded in agreement as he ran over to the chest, pulling both of his hands on the lid he yanked it open and as he opened it he looked inside, "well was inside Stanley?" Mitch asked impatiently as he turned his head to the other young man smiling as he did, Stanley looked at him as he put his hand inside and brought it out, as he did Mitch's face dropped to see only a dusty brown old wooden mask in his friends hands.

Stanley gave him a sight smiled as he placed in onto the floor at his friends feet, "that's it, this old piece of crap is what old mad Smith was hiding for all of those years?!" He said in an angry tone as he stood up and walked away, Stanley looked over at him as he picked the mask up himself, "I wouldn't say that this was crap Mitch," he said softly as he held the object up near his face, "I wonder what I would look like if I tried it on?" Saying this he placed the mask onto his face and as soon as he did this he felt it melting, it started to change colour from a muddy brown to a sickly dark green as it began spreading over his face, Stanley screamed in pain as the mask began moulding itself as he screamed Mitch came running it. "Stanley," he screamed out as he ran over to his friend, "what the hell is happening and why did you wear that Mask?" Before Stanley had chance to say anything his whole body was consumed into a mini twister, all Mitch could do was watch as this was happening, suddenly and without warning the twister stopped leaving Stanley standing over Mitch. He was wearing a pair of blue coloured jeans, a red and yellow tee shirt and a baseball cap, everything seem normal apart from his head which was now large and coloured lime green. Mitch's face dropped as he saw the look in the green headed terrors eyes as he came slowly towards him with both hands out ready to grab him, "hi Mitchy boy my lover boy," he said as he smiled at the other young man, "give me a kiss why don't you as I have missed you?" Mitch looked back at him, "so this is old man Smith's secret, why not use this mask for my own purpose's?" "Stan why don't you come over here there is something that I would lie to show you," he said as he smiled back at the green headed young man, "what is it that you would like to show me babe?" Stanley asked in a low soft voice, "would it be to have a good time with you?" Mitch laughed out loud as he saw that he was getting closer, "no this stan," taking both of his face he grabbed the mask and began to pull hard, "what are you doing to my face sweetheart?" His friend asked in a worried voice, there was a bright flash of green light as Mitch pulled the mask away from Stanley's face, once this happened Mitch found himself lying on the hard floor a few yards away from Stanley. In his hands was the mask he gave a slight smile as he held it up to his face, Stanley watched as he did this screaming in terror.


	6. KELLEWAY AND THE MASK

Stanley ran up to Mitch as he held the mask up to his face, "no Mitch don't put that thing on it'll ruin you please don't!" It was too late the mask spread over his face twisting and changing shape as it did, there was a bright green flash of light as Mitch's body was consumed by a mini twister, all Stanley could do was watch in horror as his boyfriend was transformed in a monster. Once the twister had died down Mitch stood over Stanley and walked slowly towards him, like Stanley's transformation before Mitch looked normal apart from the large green head, he was wearing a pair of leather trousers, as well as a black leather vest, on his hands he wore a pair of black fingerless leather gloves his hair was black and spiked and his eyes glowed a hot red. "Ipkiss there you are," he shouted in angry voice, "thank you for helping me in getting this prize I've got something to give you." Saying this he closed one of his hands into a fist and aimed it at Stanley, "Mitch you've got to take that thing off you face," the monster gave him an angry look, "and why would I do that Ipkiss?!" He asked him in an aggressive tone, "because that thing drove Old man Smith man," Stanley replied back as he started shaking, "the only reason why you want me to take this mask off is because you are jealous?"

The monster said as he made a grab for Stanley, holding his by his neck he threw Stanley onto the bed which then broke into pieces, as this happened Stanley hit his head against something hard and blacked out, "ow you no fun at all Ipkiss," Mitch said as he walked toward the door of the room, "time to make my exit so long loser." Saying this the monster span into a mini twister and disappeared thought the door leaving Stanley alone, "Mitch, Mitch are you there oh God my head?" Stanley heard himself saying as he woke up to find himself alone and lying on a dirty mattress, as he was getting up he began to rub one of his hands against his head, as he looked at it he could see a bit of blood, "oh God blood I wonder what happened to Mitch and if he's alright?"

Then as if something had hit him in his face he remember, "oh God the mask and Mitch has it shit I've got to look for him," he then ran out of the room down towards the stairs and out thought the main door. As he did this he heard what sounded like a great thud he turned and saw the house caving in on itself throwing clouds of dust into the air, Stanley turned back around and gulped hard thinking about what Peggy had said earlier about safety, "I can't think about that now," he said to himself as he made his way to the gates, "I've got to think about getting that mask off Mitch's face before anything bad happens." The next day Stanley turned up for school, he looked very tired as he walked down the hall towards his locker, the reason for this was because he had been up half the night looking for Mitch and the mask. As he approached his locker he heard voices coming towards him, as he turned his head he saw a group of football players leading them was none other than Mitch himself before they passed him Stanley ran up to his friend, "hey Mitch was happened last night and where is that Mask?" Mitch turned his head towards Stanley and for the first time since he had know him Stanley could see that he was angry towards him, "get the fuck away from me you faggot freak!" He said as he pick Stanley up by his neck and slammed him into a locker, doing this made the players laugh as they all watched Stanley crawling on the floor in pain, "that will teach you Ipkiss nice one Mitch," one of them said in a mocking tone of voice. "Hey leave him alone," shouted a female's voice, "I'm warning you!" Hearing this the players moved quickly as Peggy came running towards them, with her was a large fat young man with curly red coloured hair, "let's get outta here Mitch," shouted one of the players who was tugging at his jacket. "Yeah," said another one, "before Ipkiss's girlfriend get us," they then ran out towards a pair of double doors, before Mitch passed thought he turned his head and raised a fist towards Stanley who then was being helped up by Peggy and the other young man. As Peggy held out her hand she looked at Stanley who then started to cry, "are you alright Stanley?" She asked in a kind warm voice, she then turned to the other young man, "Doyle will you help me to get him up please?" The young man stopped what he was doing and grabbed one of Stanley's arms and lifted him up, as they were doing this Stanley watched in horror as Mitch walked off leavng him with both Peggy and her friend.


	7. THE PLAN

It had been a week now since Mitch had used the mask, since then his personality had changed towards Stanley becoming more aggressive more angrier, "it's probably me, I'm to blame?" Stanley said to himself as he sat on a table by himself playing with a plate of potatoes, "might if we join you for lunch?" A female voice asked warmly, Stanley turned his head around to see both Peggy and her friend Doyle coming toward him, a smiled appeared on his face, "not at all Pegg be my guest after all it's a free country isn't it?" Peggy smiled back as he sat next to him, Doyle sat facing her on the other side, "so Stan," Doyle said in a warm voice, "Peggy tell me that you and Mitch found something in old man Smith's house is that right?" Stanley looked at him and gave him a puzzled look, "yes but how did you know about that?" He then turned his head towards Peggy who lowered her head in shame, "Peggy is there something that you're not telling me?"

Peggy raised her head and put one of her hands inside her jacket pocket, "look at this Stanley and then you will see why I had to tell Doyle," she pulled out a newspaper and handed it over to Stanley, on the front there was a photo of what looked like Mitch's masked form underneath in big bold letters was the headline, "green terror strikes again." Stanley looked at Peggy and his face was full of fear, "that's Mitch isn't it?" She asked in a gently voice, "what did you fine that night Stanley and what is this thing?" Stanley looked at her and before he could say anything he felt a lump in his thoat, "Stanley what's the matter?" Doyle asked in a friendly voice, Stanley turned his head to them both and then started crying, "it's a mask that me and him found on old man Smith's body, I used it first and then Mitch did," Peggy looked at him in surprise, "so that was what drove Smith mad then this Mask was to blame?"

Stanley looked at her and nodded, "and it looks like it's going to do the same to Mitch?" Doyle looked at Stanley and stood up, "not if I have anything to say about it Stanley," he then turned to Peggy, "I think that we should do something to help do you Pegg?" Peggy then placed one of her hands on Stanley's shoulders, "I think we should arrange a meeting between you and Mitch just so that you can tell and show him that you care and that the Mask is evil?" Stanley looked at her and wiped the tears from his eyes, "where and when Peggy?" Peggy turned to Doyle and then back around to Stanley, "the old chocolate factory that's near where I live," "are you sure that he will come Peggy, I mean you know what Kellyaway's like don't you?" Peggy tunred towards him and smiled, "oh he will come alrght Doyle once he knows that hs secret about the Mask is out," she then turned back to Stanley and smiled, "meet both me and Doyle at 06;00 pm tonight by mine and I'll take you down to the chocolate factory we will end ths tonight." Hearing this Stanley started smiling as he knew that Mitch wouldn't let his secret about the mask get out, "OK then Pegg tell me your plan and what you want me to do?"


	8. THE FACTORY

Stanley began to tremble and shake as he walked down a narrow lane, walking in front and behind him were both Peggy and Doyle, "are you alright Stanley?" Peggy asked him as she turned her head around to face him, "yeah I'm fine Peggy," Stanley said back to her as he held both of his arms up to his chest, "it's just so cold out tonight don't you think?" Doyle gently put one of his hands onto Stanley's shoulder, "don't worry Stanley we're almost there," Stanley then saw Peggy moving forward a little so that he could see, as she did this Stanley saw a large red brick coloured building with a black slate coloured roof. At the side surrounding it was a black iron fence, seeing this reminded him of Smith's old house. He then gently tapped Peggy's arm, she turned her head and smiled, "how do we get inside Peggy as I don't see an entrance?" Peggy looked at him and laughed softly, "this is where me and Mitch used to hang out when we first started going out with each other," she said softly as she looked over at Doyle. Seeing her doing this Doyle put on of his hands over his head out of embarrassment, she then turned back to Stanley, "the main entrance is though a gap in those gates, do you see it Stanley?"

Stanley gazed thought the fence to see a large gap big enough for the three of them to squeeze though, at the end was the entrance to the chocolate factory a large black coloured wooden door that looked like it was rotting away, as they got closer Peggy gently put one of her hands onto Stanley's shoulder, "right Stanley are you ready to do this as they will be no turning back for you once your thought?" Stanley smiled faintly at her, "there's no other choice here for me Peggy, I've got to get that Mask off Mitch no matter what," "then what are we waiting for let's do this?" Doyle said in an encouraging voice as he began to squeeze through the gap of the fence, seeing him doing this both Peggy and Stanley did the same, once they were through they made their way toward the door that lead inside the factory. As they got closer Peggy face dropped as she saw that the door had been smashed, both Stanley and Doyle looked at her then at the door and they at each other in shock, "looks like somebody beat us here," Doyle said in a worried sounding voice, "yeah and I can think who that might be, I just hope that he isn't using that demon mask?" Stanley said as he could feel his body shaking in fear, Peggy then looked at them both, "it might not be Mitch could be some else, why don't we go inside and take a quick look?" Without thinking of the risks she then stepped thought the door and into the darkness of the factory, as they both watched her Doyle turned to Stanley and smiled, "looks like we better follower her ah Stanley?" Stanley then nodded in agreement and then followed closely behind Doyle as they both passed though the door they both saw Peggy, "you two took your time," she said in a angry voice, "what's the matter had you got other things on?" Doyle then smiled at her as he slowly walked up to her, "sorry Peggy," he said in a low voice, "I was trying to reassure Stanley," "reassure for what, Stanley knows what must be done doesn't he?" She said in an angry voice, as she said this there was a loud bang followed by a trail of smoke that was pouring out from a set of double doors, Stanley then turned to Peggy with a worried look on his face, "is that what I think that it could be Peggy?" He asked in a low and worried voice, Peggy then turned to him and smiled, "you better see what's happening behind those doors then Stanley, go one both me and Doyle will be right behind you."

Stanley smiled at her and then raced down the corridor towards the doors, he then opened them and ran through, seeing him doing this both Doyle and Peggy did the same. As they all passed though the doors they came into a large room, Stanley turned his head toward Peggy who was now standing next to him, "what's this place Peggy?" He asked in a puzzled voice, "this looks like the old storage room Stan, look can you see the old convener belts?" Stanley saw them and smiled as he started imaging rows and rows of chocolate bars being sorted by staff members ready to be put into boxes to be transported all over Edge City and beyond, as his mind came back into the real world he then heard footsteps coming from in front of them, "I knew that you would show up Stan." A familiar voice then said in an angry tone, "and look your brought your friends that I can play with," stepping out of the shadows was Mitch, in one of his hands was the mask and in the other was a still burning cigarette which he began puffing on. He was wearing a black and red football shirt, on his head was a black baseball cap, "Mitch what have you been up to?" Peggy asked as she turned her head towards him, "can't you see that you had Stanley worried about you, you don't seem to realise that Mask is turning you into something that your no-?" "Shut it bitch," Mitch shouted at her in a loud voice, "I'm tired of answering to stupid people like your and your friends and now I think that's it's time that you paid the price?!" He then threw the cigarette to the floor and then lifted the Mask to his face, as he did this there was a brilliant flash of green light followed by a loud bang as the mask spread over his face, Doyle, Peggy and Stanley watched in horror as Mitch's body was consumed into a mini twister.


	9. MITCH IS BACK

CHAPTER 08

Stanley, Peggy and Doyle stood watching in horror as the twister began to died down, suddenly it stopped and stepping out of it was Mitch, his eyes glowed red like two hot coals, his hair was black and spiked, he wore a pair of black leather trousers and a black leather vest and around his neck he wore a spike collar. As he saw the three of them he smiled at them showing them a pair of razor sharp teeth, "well look what I've got to play with," he said in an evil voice, "which of you losers will be my first victim?" he asked as he walked slowly up to them with his hands out reed to make a grab, Peggy turned her head to Doyle and they stood in front of Stanley, seeing them doing this Mitch mask laughed, "do you think that you can stop me from reaching Ipkiss?" He asked as he growled at them both, "just try it Kellyaway," Doyle then said in a brave voice, "both me and Peggy won't let you hurt Stanley any more with that Mask." For a moment Mitch stopped as he was surprised at what he heard, then without warning his hands suddenly inflated growing bigger, he then reached out to them both and grabbed them, "do you two need a lift?" He asked as he threw them a fair distance away from where Stanley was standing, Stanley watched in horror as he saw the monster that his boyfriend had become getting closer to him, "Ipkiss come here no as I want to have a word with you." Mitch said as he grabbed him by his neck, "Mitch," Stanley said as he felt Mitch's hand tightening around his neck, "don't you realise what your doing, this isn't like you?"

Mitch then grew angry as he heard this, "why do you want me to stop weakling are you jealous or something because I've got power?" Stanley's face then began streaming with tears as he heard this, "no I'am not jealous Mitch, I am worried about you, that thing has turned you into something that you're not, please your got it take it off now before you do something bad." Seeing this and hearing his boyfriend Stanley begging like he did broke Mitch's heart, "Oh my God what I have I done?" Tearing then started to stream down his beg green cheeks as he then dropped him to the floor and lifted both of his hands to his face and began pulling hard trying to rip the Mask off, there was a brilliant green flash followed what sounded like the rumble of thunder as Mitch ripped the Mask from his face. Stanley sat on the ground and watched as his boyfriend slowly walked up to him holding the Mask, "Stanley are you alright?" he asked as he leaned over and grabbed his hand, "yeah I'm fine Mitch," he said as he began wiping the tears away from his face, "are you OK?" He asked in a worried voice as he got back to his feet, Mitch looked at him and then looked away, "I am so very sorry about what I put you thought Stanley, I was such a fool to think that this thing could bring us closer together?" He looked at the Mask which was still in his hand with disgust, Stanley slowly walked towards him and put one of his hands gently on his shoulder, "it doesn't matter now Mitch about the Mask as you have learnt the truth about it," "then what should we do Stan?" Mitch asked as he looked up at hs boyfriend and gave him a puzzled look, "we can destroy it can we and we can't give it to anyone else," Stanley then smiled as he laid hs hand over the Mask, "then why don't we bury it, safe it falling into the wrong hands?" Mitch smiled at him and gently hugged him, Peggy woke up and found that she was now on top of Doyle, "oh my back, God I wish that hadn't happened I gonna feel that next week?" The young man said as he woke up, Peggy then smiled at him as they began to look at each other, "you know Doyle," she said smiling, "your cute when your angry fancy going out with me?" Doyle smiled at her as he went to kiss her, before that could happen Peggy turned her head to see Stanley and Mitch running to the main entrance, "hey Stanley," she shouted, "where are you going?" Stanley stopped and looked at her, "I'm just off to bury this and to make love with my boyfriend," he said he held the mask up high, "thank you for your help tonight Peggy I couldn't have done this without you and Doyle."

It was getting on for 08:30 pm as Mitch began digging a large hole in a garden, once he was finished he turned to Stanley, "Stan have you got the box?" Hearing him saying this Stanley presented him a large cardboard shoe box, Mitch turned to him and smiled, "do you want me to do the honours or do you?" Stanley handed the large box over and smiled at the other young man, "you do it Mitch please I don't want to touch that thing ever again," Mitch then dropped the box into the dirt and began burying it. After this was doing he turned to Stanley and smiled, "hey Stan after the big game tonight fancy staying over at mine tonight, we could watch a movie ?" Stanley said blushing, Mitch then said with a smile "how about we go now and just fall asleep in each others arms? He then looked at his boyfriend and smiled, then realised what he had just asked him Stanley looked at him in surprise, "what about your team mates won't they get angry and upset with you?" Mitch laughed then said, "fuck them as well Stan all I want to do is to be with and cuddle, I nearly lost you and you're more important to me that some stupid dumb game and some stupid dumb jocks." hearing him saying this Stanley threw his arms around him and they both started kissing, once they had done this Mitch looked up at him and smiled, "let's go Stan, I've got a busy day tomorrow as I am coming out and we'll be officially going out." Both young men then walked hand in hand thought an open door and into a house, as they were doing this Stanley began to think to himself that his future no their future together would be great.


	10. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

It had been a few weeks since Mitch and Stanley found the mask, since that time they had both decied to bury it to prevent it from ever falling into the wrongs hands, the day after that Mitch had decided to break the news at school that he and Stanley were gay and were now going out with each other. In the months that followed their relationship grew with thanks to their friends Peggy and Doyle, one day Stanley was in the kitchen and Mitch crept up on him, "guess who?" He asked as he put both of his hands over Stanley s eyes, "very funny Mitch," Stanley said as he wasn't really impressed by what his boyfriend had just done, "did you want to tell me something babe, is it important?" He asked as he turned his head around to see Mitch smiling at him, "it is as this could change both of our lives?" Stanley smiled at him, "really what is it?" Mitch smiled at him, "close both of your eyes and you will see," Stanley did as he was told as he closed his eyes Mitch keeled down onto one kneel and took a box out of his trousers pocket, "you can open you eyes now Stanley." He said as he opened the box, as he opened his eyes Stanley gazed at the box then at a large diamond engagement ring, his eyes lit up as he saw the look on Mitch's face, "Stanley will you marry me?" Stanley looked at him and smiled, "are you proposing to me Mitch and do you want my answer to your question?"Mitch looked at him and smiled, "just a simple yes or no will do Stan," Stanley looked at him and smiled, "and what if Mitch I simply give you the straight answer no I don't want to marry you?" Mitch looked at him as Stanley wrapped his arms around his waist, "then I would cry and wish that I was dead Stan, I can't live without you," Stanley looked up at him and smiled, "that's only because you love me so much isn't it?""Yes Stan I do," Mitch said as he began crawling on both his hands and kneels, Stanley then got down on one kneel and gently lifted Mitch's head up with his hand, "then my answer to that question is yes I do Mitch."

Hearing this Mitch gently kissed Stanley hand and then picked himself up from the floor, as he did this Stanley grabbed hold of him and began kissing him, Mitch closed his eyes and drifted into a dream like state very soon Stanley would be his and his alone.

Five years later.

On a hill over looking the sea surrounded by a large number of guests Stanley Ipkiss and Mtch Kellaway couldn't really believe that it was their wedding day, Stanley was holding Peggy's arm and Mitch was holding Doyle's as they both stood next to each other Mitch started shaking, "what made me get with Stanley and why does he love me so much?" He began to ask him as they both turned towards the alter and a vicar, "dearly beloved we welcome both Stanley Ipkiss and Mitch Kellyaway as they both enter holy matrimonial, if they is any most you who wish to say anything against these two wedding please let him speak now of forever hold his peace?" Hearing ths the crowd stood silent as the vicar turned towards Stanley, "do you Stanley Ipkiss take Mitch Kellyaway as you husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health to death do you part?" Stanley looked at Mitch and smiled, "I do," Mitch smiled back as he turned to the vicar, "Mitch Kellyaway do you take Stanley Ipkiss to be you lawful wedded husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health to death do you part?" Mitch then turned back to Stanley and then to the vicar smiling, "I do," the vicar then turned toward them both and laid his hands on both of their heads, "then with the power invested in me I announce you both husband and husband, you may kiss each other." There came a gasp from the crowd followed by a clap of hands as Stanley and Mitch threw their arms around each other and started kiss passionately, as they were finishing Stanley announced to their quest "thank you all for coming and now would you please if you can go to the reception and meet us their and there are some snacks and drinks so you don't starve" Stanley said with a smile "ok Mitch do you have it in your pocket?" Yes I do let's get this over and done with" Mitch and Stanley pull Peggy and Doyle aside to the cliff and Mitch shows them what he has in his pocket' Peggy and Doyle let out a big gasp and Peggy said "what the hell why do you have that thing for" Stanley and Mitch are telling her to quiet down and Stanley said "we are getting rid of this thing once and for all" as he picked up a metal box they hid, Mitch opened the box and placed the mask in, "we are throwing this into the ocean an make a pact that we don't speak of this again and hopefully never come back" Stanley looked at his new husband and smiled,then Mitch said to them "I want this day to be remembered for our wedding and not me nearly killing the ones I love" he said crying and held his head in shame as he tried to blot out that bad memory from his mind, Stanley then smiled as he handed him the box, "would you care to do the honours Mitch please," "what you want me to do it?" Mitch asked smiling as he too the box from Stanley, "with pleasure," he said smiling back at his husband and the four walked towards the edge of a cliff, "bye, bye Mask you horrible thing and see you in hell." He shouted as he threw the box off the cliff and into the sea, as it hit the water the box sank like a stone, Mitch then gave his new husband a hug and a kiss then Peggy and Doyle joined in on the hug and the four laughed. "The deed is done, it's finally over" he said as he gently rubbed his hand against Stanley's back, "I knew that you could do it how do you feel?" Mitch looked at him and smiled back, "I feel great now that we got rid of that thing and also because we are now married," "good Mitch I am very proud of you, come on over as we will have to be polite to our guests." Mitch smiled at him and then took his hand as they made their way towards a large table where their guests had gathered, before they could join their guests they bumped into two friends of theirs Evelyn and Charlie "hey congratulations you two it was such a lovely service wasn't it?" Evelyn said as she was smiling at them both,"hey thanks Evelyn", Stanley said and gave her a hug and said "please have some food and drinks and mingle" Charlie then said "you don't need to tell me twice come on babe" Stanley walked over to Peggy and asked her "hey Peggy are you OK because I can't put my finger on it but you look different some how" "you to huh" Peggy said to Stanley as she rubbed her belly and said "well Doyle and I were going to tell you later" Mitch asked her in surprised, Stanley covered his mouth with one of his hands as he laughed softly and said "are you and Doyle" "yes we are," Doyle interrupted, "but it's a secret OK" Stanley looked at her and smiled, "congratulations Peggy and are you and Doyle a couple now?" Peggy smiled at him, "yes and we are due to get marred soon," she then held up one of her fingers, on it was a white gold engagement ring which held a small white coloured diamond. After the congratulations from Stanley and Mitch they then went to their table with Peggy and Doyle holding hands and the four of them made their way toward the table to join the rest of their guests, to which Mitch told his guests "thank you for coming to our wedding and I'm happy to say that Doyle and I made Lieutenant and we're going to be partners on the force" the guest clapped in excitement.

Both Stanley and Mitch spent two years living happily together and when Peggy expected she gave birth to a beautifully baby girl who she called Kathy, she also had Stanley and Mitch as her daughters God parents, very soon as well both of them were invited to yet another wedding where they both gave away the bride and the groom. All five of them became very good friends and started a small family.

The End.


End file.
